


Promise Keeper

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [98]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Dialogue, F/F, Fluff, Internal Monologue, Leaving, Promises, Romance, They're actually married ignore the writers, their first kiss was like 15 years ago bye, what do you mean first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 98 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Magna and Yumiko with the prompt: Be careful





	Promise Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> this is the canon scene from 9 x 15 with the inner dialogue from both magna and yumiko. the 100 ways phrase is never technically uttered but they are both thinking it so i think it counts. enjoy!

They didn’t separate often it was something that neither of them had found to be safe. Even being apart for a few hours spelt trouble for them but they had to do this. 

Yumiko looks to her partner and she knows by the hesitation on the other’s face that she doesn’t want them to be apart. Still, she speaks, “It shouldn’t just be those three, there might be wounded.” She doesn’t want to go but these people are as much their family as Luke, Connie, and Kelly are now. They were their family so they had to protect them all.

“You think anyone survived this?” Magna asks hesitantly and the look in her eyes says it all. She could care less about what happened to those people. It wasn’t in a rude way she did care about them but she cared more about Yumiko. She couldn’t keep Yumiko safe if she ran off with Michonne and the others like she wanted to.

“Luke came back from them.” Yumiko reminds her as if they don’t both know that. Still, she has to put it in some perspective has to show Magna that people could be saved. She is not sure how much hope she has left but for Magna’s sake she’ll put on a brave face. She doesn’t want her wife to worry any more than Yumiko is sure she already is. “It could be the same deal.”

“But Hilltop’s home now,” Magna says, voice softer as she realizes that it has to happen. With their combined forces they’re good together but they are also skilled apart. Splitting them between the two groups would strategically be better but God she can’t do this.

Yumiko knows that Magna doesn’t want to make the call she may lead the group but she does grow hesitant with these kinds of decisions. Yumiko doesn’t mind them so she looks to her left then her right, no one is paying attention to see this. “So you go.” She suggests as if it were her idea rather than something they both knew had to happen. Maybe it would be easier for Magna of it was Yumiko’s idea rather than the dreadful truth of the matter. “Make sure that we have a home to come back to.”

Magna tilts her head, tongue running over her top row of teeth before she releases the tension that had been building in her shoulders. She doesn’t want to hear Yumiko say it but it has to happen. “We’re splitting up?” She smiles though a certain sad tinge is left in her eyes. She knows Yumiko wants this as little as she does but they have a duty now to these people.

Yumiko smiles and a hand moves to Magna’s forearm. “Just for now.” She assures her, hand slowly moving up and down in a soothing motion. Magna is a big girl and she can handle this but Yumiko still feels the need to give her this comfort. “I’ll be back soon, promise.”

Magna has never been one for promises especially not after the world went to shit but looking into those beautiful brown eyes she knows Yumiko means it. They always find their way back to each other and even these freaks in the deadhead skins can’t tear them apart. Magna feels a rush of emotions and rather than cry she leans in close and kisses Yumiko surging all that energy into the other.

Yumiko is surprised though a hand moves right into those curly locks and she kisses the other back. Magna isn’t one for public displays of affection even with no one paying attention like now so the woman will take it while she can get it.

The two pull apart and Magna smirks, “Damn right.” She starts to walk off heading to go see their home, to make sure it’s still safe.

Yumiko watches the other go before she turns to look at Michonne. “Hey, wait up!”

The two stop for a moment and the look they share says it all. Be careful. Stay safe. Come home to me. 

Yumiko gives Magna a reassuring smile, she’ll do all of that just like she promised and everything will be just fine. She turns and follows to catch up with the group.

Magna stays behind for a moment to watch Yumiko go. She knows it won’t be for the last time but she is always hesitant always wanting to get in one last look or say one last thing. This time she says it with her eyes says be careful with her energy. She gives it a few moments before she turns and leaves knowing for a fact they’ll see each other again because Yumiko always keeps her promise.


End file.
